team bba
by Walfastouhouballsdeep69
Summary: I have fininsh 2nd part
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE THIS IS FANFICTION ONLY AND STOPING ASKING ABOUT MY WRITING SKILL SO GET OF MY BACK

CHAPTER 1 THE WORLD CALLED REMNANT

THE SCENE OPENING YUKARI,YUYUKO,EIRIN,BYAKUREN AND KANAKO STEPPING OUT FROM THE PORTAL/GAP. END UP AT THE EMERLAD FOREST

YuyukoSaiyouji: where are we

Yukari Yakumo: we ladies where are here

ByakurenHijiri: …..

EirinYagokoro: (sigh) So Yukari where are we

KanakoYasaka: ssshh quiet I think we're being watch

5 women is being watch by thing, then suddenly their being attack by Grimm. Werewolf looking Grimm attacks byakuren, As The Grimm about attack suddenly the Grimm explode.. She use your spell card called Heaven Sign "Five-Element Mountain of Shakyamuni". The rest of them uses their spellcard to attck all the Grimms and entire forest went in smoke. Ozpin sow what happened he decide to meet those strange people, alone with Gylnda. As the smoke clears the left standing is five women, so they left and start walking away from the destruction cause by them. Yukari opens her gap and all them enter the gap, oz sow it on his scroll and gylnda has in shock there's no semblance capable opening portal, and the strange cards on them. Glynda ask ozpin who or what are they.

"I'm yukariyakumo gap a yokai this is my friends, yuyukosaigyouji, hijiribyakuren, kanakoyasaka, and-". Eirin stops yukari from saying her name instead she introduce herself to ozpin

"I'm EirinYagokoro and I'm a lunarian and I'm intelligent one here how the moon is shattered". She pointed the shattered moon

They look up and they sow the moon is shattered, and opzin reply " well ladies our moon is already shattered and we don't know why?". Opzin while sipping his coffee

"Now ladies if you may follow us". Ozpin ask the five women to come with him

As they walk away from the forest into the bullhead, they drop off at the beacon cliff docking area we they met a man white military uniform. As the bullhead open five people ozpin, glynda, eirin, yuyuko, and hijiri as for yukari she open the gap behind the general and he was startled by yakuripresence, she walk by the general and he introduce himself to them. "Ahem I'm James Ironwood I'm theAtlesian military and head master of atlas academy and welcome to remnant ladies". James welcome the five women who single handily wipe out grimm in forever fall forest.

Five women enter beacon and they sow the a tower as big as the tallest mountain, as they went into the opzin office and sow gears hanging in their heads and chair with table strange glasslike controls as he sit down on the chair. James ask ozpin how the five women came to this world and why?

"So ozpin who those strange women and why they destroyer an entire forest filled with grimm and without any aura or semblance". James ask opzin with serious tone

"Its simple we're yokai general". Yukari smile in her face

"Yokai huh? Mind telling me what is this yokai". James eye brow rise

"Yokai are creature from human mythology from east called japan, the decide leave the outside world and does gensokyo is created and they use to eat humans but now they don't some eat humans and others don't they live peacefully with humans". Eirin sigh at James and she tells him thatyokai came from yokai creatures that eats people andnow they don't eat anymore while other eat people but with help of reimuhakurei and introduce of spell card rule. James was shock and gylnda gripping her wand while ozpin sips his coffee. And so ozpin decide to let them stay and became a huntress, opzin toke piece of papers and give each of them. As they write the papers and all of them finish all wrote the same, and ozpin introduce them to the new staff member and teachers of beacon academy. They introduce themselves to the student and so they will teach the new generation of hunter and protect remnant from grimm and as well as maintaining the pace, yuyuko ask yukari about what happened in the next few weeks since they got here.

"So yukari what we aspect from the people from this world". Yuyuko ask yuakri

"Well for starters we need learn how to teach new generation of hunters and huntress". Yukari thinks to herself and she bump into ruby rose

"Ouch" ruby bump into yukari

"Sorry miss…." Yukari put her hand on ruby hand and she helps her up

"Thank you Miss Yakumo". Ruby thank you yukari

"Its Yukari Yakumo…miss uh". Thanks ruby and then ask ruby names

"Its ruby rose professor yukari". Ruby left the Professors

And so yuyuko and yukari continue walking the halls of beacon, and they pass the students and greet them so they greet them back. And they pass Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black. Yukari sense an ancient evil within Cinder Fall.

"Yukari are ok". Yuyuko with worried look in her face and she look at yuyuko to her friend and she smile at her reassuring that is ok.

"Yuyuko don't worry about me fine let's go". Yukari felt that same evil that she fought thousand years ago.

And so chapter ends what will the team find out when they bring in their first mission next time on team bba


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE THIS IS FANFICTION ONLY AND STOPING ASKING ABOUT MY WRITING SKILL SO GET OF MY BACK

CHAPTER 1 THE WORLD CALLED REMNANT

THE SCENE OPENING YUKARI,YUYUKO,EIRIN,BYAKUREN AND KANAKO STEPPING OUT FROM THE PORTAL/GAP. END UP AT THE EMERLAD FOREST

YuyukoSaiyouji: where are we

Yukari Yakumo: we ladies where are here

ByakurenHijiri: …..

EirinYagokoro: (sigh) So Yukari where are we

KanakoYasaka: ssshh quiet I think we're being watch

5 women is being watch by thing, then suddenly their being attack by Grimm. Werewolf looking Grimm attacks byakuren, As The Grimm about attack suddenly the Grimm explode.. She use your spell card called Heaven Sign "Five-Element Mountain of Shakyamuni". The rest of them uses their spellcard to attck all the Grimms and entire forest went in smoke. Ozpin sow what happened he decide to meet those strange people, alone with Gylnda. As the smoke clears the left standing is five women, so they left and start walking away from the destruction cause by them. Yukari opens her gap and all them enter the gap, oz sow it on his scroll and gylnda has in shock there's no semblance capable opening portal, and the strange cards on them. Glynda ask ozpin who or what are they.

"I'm yukariyakumo gap a yokai this is my friends, yuyukosaigyouji, hijiribyakuren, kanakoyasaka, and-". Eirin stops yukari from saying her name instead she introduce herself to ozpin

"I'm EirinYagokoro and I'm a lunarian and I'm intelligent one here how the moon is shattered". She pointed the shattered moon

They look up and they sow the moon is shattered, and opzin reply " well ladies our moon is already shattered and we don't know why?". Opzin while sipping his coffee

"Now ladies if you may follow us". Ozpin ask the five women to come with him

As they walk away from the forest into the bullhead, they drop off at the beacon cliff docking area we they met a man white military uniform. As the bullhead open five people ozpin, glynda, eirin, yuyuko, and hijiri as for yukari she open the gap behind the general and he was startled by yakuripresence, she walk by the general and he introduce himself to them. "Ahem I'm James Ironwood I'm theAtlesian military and head master of atlas academy and welcome to remnant ladies". James welcome the five women who single handily wipe out grimm in forever fall forest.

Five women enter beacon and they sow the a tower as big as the tallest mountain, as they went into the opzin office and sow gears hanging in their heads and chair with table strange glasslike controls as he sit down on the chair. James ask ozpin how the five women came to this world and why?

"So ozpin who those strange women and why they destroyer an entire forest filled with grimm and without any aura or semblance". James ask opzin with serious tone

"Its simple we're yokai general". Yukari smile in her face

"Yokai huh? Mind telling me what is this yokai". James eye brow rise

"Yokai are creature from human mythology from east called japan, the decide leave the outside world and does gensokyo is created and they use to eat humans but now they don't some eat humans and others don't they live peacefully with humans". Eirin sigh at James and she tells him thatyokai came from yokai creatures that eats people andnow they don't eat anymore while other eat people but with help of reimuhakurei and introduce of spell card rule. James was shock and gylnda gripping her wand while ozpin sips his coffee. And so ozpin decide to let them stay and became a huntress, opzin toke piece of papers and give each of them. As they write the papers and all of them finish all wrote the same, and ozpin introduce them to the new staff member and teachers of beacon academy. They introduce themselves to the student and so they will teach the new generation of hunter and protect remnant from grimm and as well as maintaining the pace, yuyuko ask yukari about what happened in the next few weeks since they got here.

"So yukari what we aspect from the people from this world". Yuyuko ask yuakri

"Well for starters we need learn how to teach new generation of hunters and huntress". Yukari thinks to herself and she bump into ruby rose

"Ouch" ruby bump into yukari

"Sorry miss…." Yukari put her hand on ruby hand and she helps her up

"Thank you Miss Yakumo". Ruby thank you yukari

"Its Yukari Yakumo…miss uh". Thanks ruby and then ask ruby names

"Its ruby rose professor yukari". Ruby left the Professors

And so yuyuko and yukari continue walking the halls of beacon, and they pass the students and greet them so they greet them back. And they pass Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black. Yukari sense an ancient evil within Cinder Fall.

"Yukari are ok". Yuyuko with worried look in her face and she look at yuyuko to her friend and she smile at her reassuring that is ok.

"Yuyuko don't worry about me fine let's go". Yukari felt that same evil that she fought thousand years ago.

And so chapter ends what will the team find out when they bring in their first mission next time on team bba


End file.
